Have a Little Faith
by coloradospace
Summary: Dean and Sam go to San Francisco on a hunt and meet a certain Whitelighter.


_AN_: In the SPN storyline, it takes place after « Faith ». In Charmed, anywhere in season 6 when everyone knows Chris is Piper and Leo's son.

This happens in the "Shadow Called" Universe that my friends AliasJaneDoe and frickangel created where Faith is more or less Dean's girlfriend and they sometimes fight along, Paige is Sam's Whitelighter and Chris fights demons with the boys. Basically, it's a Charmed (mainly Chris and Paige), Supernatural (Sam and Dean) and Buffy/ Angel (Faith) cross-over.

You don't need to know the SC Universe to enjoy the fic. See my profile for the its archive website.

_AN 2_: This story is not beta-ed so all mistakes are mine, sorry.

Summary: Dean and Sam go to San Francisco on a hunt and meet a certain Whitelighter.

-----------------------------

HAVE A LITTLE FAITH

« So, tell me again why we're here?" asked almost boringly a man in his mid twenties, sunglasses on although it was barely 9 am on March.

"I told you already, Dean" replied the younger man, rolling his eyes even if he was used to his brother's antics. "There have been many disappearances these last few months in the area. We could check it out"

"Whatever" he answered, climbing into his precious black Impala after finishing his coffee. "Hurry Sammy, I don't have all day!" he shouted impatiently.

"So, where to exactly?" Dean enquired, looking briefly at his younger brother.

Sam flipped his laptop open. "The missing persons were last seen walking through this park, in the North of San Francisco," he indicated on the screen, even though Dean couldn't see. "They are young women who used to jog through the park. There is just one witness who claimed he saw a, I quote, 'big ugly monster coming out of nowhere and taking the girl'".

"Who's the witness? We should go talk to him first" enquired Dean

"His name is Rory Johnson. His girlfriend was the last victim. It says in here that they were running together when something appeared out of nowhere and took her."

Sam looked at his brother, trying to get a read on him. "You know Dad sent us this message for a reason, right? He wants us to do the job or at least investigate on it."

"Look Sammy, I know what you're thinking, so stop it. We'll do the job and that's it."

--------

"Chris, for the last time, SIT DOWN!" cried Piper exasperated. The young witch-lighter sat down as told, all the while sulking like a kid who'd just been told he couldn't have candy before dinner. "But this is important, Piper!" which received a murderous glare from the eldest Charmed One. "Sorry. This is important, Mom." sighed the young man not looking at her. "All those disappearances might be related to what turned Wyatt Evil.I'm just saying it's worth checking out," he continued finally raising his head.

"I know you want to save your brother Sweetie, and I do too, but you have to rest from time to time!" she replied tiredly. It was the same old song again and again. Chris wanted to vanquish the entire Underworld in case a missing demon was the one who turned the Twice-Blessed child evil, while his mother wanted him to take it easy, fearing for his health…and life.

"Fine, I promise to rest but just after checking it out." Piper wanted to interrupt him, but he didn't give her time. "I swear I'll just go take a look and that's it, no chasing demon, just looking." When his pleading green eyes met her brown ones, she knew she couldn't win this time. "Fine, but you take one of your aunts with you. I don't want you to go there alone" When Chris started to protest, she cut him of. "That's not contestable. Remember I can ground you till you're eighteen, mister!" she used her best Mom look, showing him she was dead serious.

"That was low. Grounding me when I'm not even born yet!" he replied sarcastically. "I'll go with Aunt Paige. Happy now?" A "very" was the only response he got before he took of, orbing towards his aunt.

---------

The Winchester brothers were standing outside of San Francisco University, waiting for Rory Johnson to get out of class. A few girls passed by and looked at the nonchalant posture Dean was sporting, seated on the hood of his Impala, sunglasses still on and all smile.

"Could you stop flirting with every girl that comes, please!" finally asked Sam after the 5th phone number his older brother received.

"What, you're feeling left out? Come here, I'm sure one of those lovely ladies would give you her number" he answered, showing his white teeth and clapping his hand on Sam's back, which earned him some rolling eyes.

"You miss it?" Dean finally asked, seeing the tall man wouldn't move. ?"

"What? Uni or a normal life?" Sarcasm could be Sam's forte too when he put his mind to it. At the raised eyebrow thrown his way, he continued. "Yes, I mean, no, I mean, I don't know," he sighed, slumping on the car in the same posture his sibling had adopted. "I miss a normal life, and my friends and Jessica, but then, I also missed you when I had all those things. I mean, I don't like hunting like you do, and you can be a real pain in the ass, but you're my brother and I could always count on you. Plus, you know I want to catch the demon that killed Jess and Mom."

"I thought for a moment you were going all sentimental on me" replied a cocky Dean, "but seriously, you'll get your normal life back when we'll be done with this Demon." And just like that, the moment between them was passed.

"Hey, I think it's our guy" pointed Dean when Sam was still deep in thoughts. A lanky dark haired man, who might have been 20 years old, left the old building, head down, bag slouched on one shoulder.

Sam raised himself and they started walking towards the man, their journalist badges around their neck.

"Rory Johnson? My name is Sam, and this is Dean." He said with a soft voice and his puppy eyes. "We work for the San Francisco Tribune and would like to ask you a few questions about what you saw that day."

Rory looked at them, surprised at first, and then scared and sad. He knew people thought he was crazy. He was the joke around campus. "Mental Rory" who saw a monster kidnap his girlfriend. He knew people thought he was either the one who did something to her or he had lost it and had hallucinated the demon.

"I have nothing to say" was his curt reply while dodging the brothers to go to his car.

"Wait!" called Dean, jogging to catch up with him. "We just want to ask you a few questions" he continued, holding the man's arm to prevent him from getting away.

Sam went to them and silently asked Dean to remove his hold on the man's arm so as not to scare him further and not make a scene in front of the whole school.

"We're sorry, Mr Johnson," he started, eyes downcast. "We understand how painful that might be, but we would like to ask just a few questions if you allow us to." As like most of the time, Sam was the one asking patiently and understandingly the questions all the while trying to get Dean to not bark at everyone.

----------

"Ok, we're here. What now?" asked Paige looking around after she and Chris had orbed in? the fateful park.

"Now we go check out the exact place where the girls where last seen to see if we can find what kind of demon it is," he replied shrugging his shoulder. "With a bit of luck, we could even find him!" continued a grinning Chris.

Paige raised an eyebrow. "You know you're completely neurotic and plain crazy, right?"

"And your point is…?"

"Argh! Never mind, let's go see if we can find this demon. With luck, I might even be on time for my new temp job" was the sarcastic answer to a sarcastic question… "And don't roll your eyes at me, mister! I'm still your aunt…even though technically you're not born yet" berated Paige while following Chris who had already left in search of the demon. She was still ranting about psychotic nephew when the said nephew came to a halt.

"Hey, what's that for?" she asked rubbing her head, having not seen him stop. She followed his gaze and did a double take, seeing two young men walking around with weird objects in their hands. "Great, some people who watched Ghostbusters too many times!" When Chris didn't comment, she looked at him. He had a frown on his face and was deep in thoughts.

"This guy, the short one, I think I saw him somewhere…" he mused.

"How can you discern them, they're too far away." Just then, the taller man turned around and faced them. He appeared to have spotted them due to the sign he did to his companion. When Paige could have a clear view of his face, she seemed to recognize him. "Oh, no! Chris, it's my charge, Sam!"

---------------------------------------------

"I'm just saying we'll go talk to him again later," said a tired Sam for the hundredth time.

"And I'm saying we should have pressed it further. He would have talked more," replied a pissed of Dean, looking into the trunk of his Impala, retrieving weapons and two EMF detectors. Sam didn't reply to this comment, becoming used to his brother recent mood swings and the ever present commending tone. He quietly took the weapon and object the older man shoved into his hands.

They started sensing for some of the demon's appearances in silence. They had been working for about 15 minutes when Dean felt shivers on his neck. It usually meant either something bad was about to happen, like a demon was just behind him, or that someone was watching him. He got a glimpse of something moving from the corner of his eye.

"Sammy, turn around slowly, we are being watched," he whispered. His brother did as said and raised his head slowly as if still looking for the demon.

"Dean, they're just passer-bys. Nothing to worry about." When the older of the two finally glanced in the direction he felt eyes on, he stopped short.

"Crap, they're coming here" he grumbled, putting away everything that might look suspicious. Sam however wasn't moving, just scrutinizing the strangers more closely.

"Yo, Sam!" shouted Dean to wake him up. That seemed to do the trick as Sam started to put his stuff away, but not fast enough. "Dean, I think I have already seen this woman but I don't know where," he started but stopped abruptly when Paige and Chris were in front of them.

------------

"Your charge?" exclaimed Chris. "What do you mean your charge? One of those lunatics is a witch?" he asked incredulously, not paying attention anymore to the familiar face he was staring at not two minutes before.

"No, dear nephew of mine," replied a ticked of Paige, "he is the boy the Elders told me to look after a few months ago. The one who is neither witch nor white-lighter-to-be." She continued.

"You mean the guy whose brother I had to stop without revealing magic?" he asked in disbelief. "The guy is nuts. From what I saw, he doesn't trust anyone and is the kind to shoot first and ask later!"

"Hum, I wonder who he reminds me of" she teased. At Chris annoyed look, she stepped forward till being at arms' reach of the Winchesters' brothers.

"Hey..." she started awkwardly waving her hand. "So…"

"What are you doing here?" asked bluntly Chris. He only raised a brief eyebrow at Paige's incredulous look while Sam tried to hide his amusement.

"What are _you_ doing here?" retorted Dean, crossing his arms.

"Ok boys" stepped in the older woman "each one in a corner" she continued while mimicking a referee in a boxing game. "Ok, now that it's settled, I'm Paige and this is Chris" she designated. "And you are Sam and Dean, right?"

At their stunned look, Chris mumbled "Well done, Auntie. And you say I have no manners"

"Hey, I know where I saw you" exclaimed Dean, pointing at Chris. "You're the lunatic who told me to go back to Sammy" Sam looked at his brother curiously. "What?!" Dean ignored his brother's question and focused on Chris again. "Thanks" he said quietly.

"You're welcome" answered the witch-lighter as if it was no big deal.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" asked again the older man. "Are you following us?"

"No" was Paige's quick reply. "We were just passing by, weren't we Chris?" she feigned innocence. At everyone's raised eyebrows, she conceded "Fine, we're here probably for the same reason you are".

"The disappearances" stated the youngest Winchester. At Paige and Chris' nods, they stayed silent for a bit.

"Ok, just a quick question before we compare notes…" asked Dean. "How do you know us? And how come you knew what would happen last time?"

"That's two questions" answered Chris sarcastically.

"Smart ass" coughed the smaller man. Sam and Paige's chuckles died quickly at Chris' murderous glare.

"To answer your question" continued a sobered up Charmed One "we are both Whitelighters"

At the brother's questioning stare, she kept on "We are some kind of Guardian Angels if you prefer. We have charges that we have to look after. We know when they need help."

"Bullshit!" accused Dean when Sam asked at the same time "so you're my Angel?"

The brothers looked at each other incredulously, not believing what the other just said.

"Yes, I am your Angel" was Paige's answer matter of factly "and I told Chris here to tell you" pointing at Dean "to go back to your brother".

Sam seemed to accept the explanation while Dean definitely not.

"There's no such thing as angels."

"Dean…" pleaded silently his brother. "Don't start please"

"Can I ask you a question?" It was rhetorical. Chris kept on, not expecting any answer. "You believe in demons, right? So anything supernatural." At the brother's nod, he asked "So how come you don't believe in good magic?"

Paige was dumfounded. This sentence couldn't come from her pessimist and moody nephew, could it? In the mean time, Sam let his jaw drop at the bluntness of it all while Dean's was clenched tight.

"What, cat got your tong?" taunted Chris.

"Don't give me your shit about good magic and all. I believe in what I see and I never met one good "supernatural" as you call it being in my entire life!" he was now on a roll and nobody could stop him. "I met demons, I met angry spirits, I met crazy people and worshippers of all deities but not once in my life have I met a genuine magical person! Go look what's outside of your pretty world and we'll talk again, angel boy."

Chris' face was a mask his aunt started to know too well. It didn't show any emotion. It was the one he had when he first went to the past. She thought he wouldn't react when Dean started leaving, pulling Sam by his side, but she was wrong. The tone he used was ice cold.

"I won't pity you, so stop your bull a second. You saw bad, I saw bad. You don't see good, too bad for you but don't, for one second, think you know what you're talking about or know anything about me."

Chris wasn't yelling and that was all the more chilling. It stopped the other man right in his tracks. He turned again, ever so slowly. They stood fixing each others again, jaws and fits held tight. Sam tried to coax his brother to let his accusations drop but nothing would do. Paige on her side berated her stubborn nephew but neither Dean nor Chris moved a single muscle. You could easily cut the tension with a knife. Just when both Paige and Sam were giving up calming them down, some noise caught their attention. A demon like none other the Winchesters had ever seen appeared, shimmering and ready to throw a fireball at them.

"Duck!" shouted Chris when the demon threw it. They were paralyzed so Chris pushed them away with his telekinesis while Paige yelled "Fireball" to return it back to sender. The demon dodged it easily, grumbling about stupid witches.

"What the hell is that?!" exclaimed Dean standing up.

"That" answered the witch lighter "is an upper level demon called Melik. He's what kidnapped the women who disappeared." At Paige's questioning look, he continued. "I already had a run with him a couple of years ago."

"Kidnapped, so you mean the girls could still be alive?" asked Sam.

"Let's talk about it later" cried Dean. "The demon's still here and looking pissed!" He put out his gun and started firing. Melik barely blinked at the impact before shooting some eye beams directed at the gun.

"What the!" exclaimed the older Winchester brother dropping his precious magnum.

"The only way to kill him is with a strong spell and a potion" he explained while dodging another fireball. He used his power to throw the demon against a nearby tree to try to knock him of. While Melik was briefly out, Chris orbed them all to the manor.

---------

"And this" cried Dean referring to the attack "is why I don't believe in good supernatural stuff. I believe in vengeful spirits, in demons taking over bodies and now, I could believe in plain demons, but Hell will freeze over before I ever believe the shit you're telling me!"

"Dean, stop it!" exclaimed his brother forcefully. "They saved us!" When the oldest tried to add something, Sam cut him off. "Please, Dean". Upon seeing his brother's puppy eyes, he relented. "Fine, but you know what I think!"

Chris wasn't paying attention to them. He was already looking through the Book of Shadows to find the potion that would eliminate the demon. "Here it is" he exclaimed to himself once he got to the right page. He took a pad and pencil that were resting nearby with his TK and started scribbling down what was needed to make the potion.

Paige looked over her nephew shoulder to see what the ingredients the potion required. "We have everything but this, Phoebe used the last one a few days ago and we didn't have time to buy some new one" she cringed.

"Can we do anything to help?" asked gently Sam. He ignored the death glares his brother was shooting at him.

"Thanks, getting those would be nice" answered a smiling Paige, handing over Chris' list after having checked what was to be bought.

"You gotta be kidding me!" cried Dean when he took a peak at the BoS. "Weed, sunflower grain, owl feather?! You're plain crazy!"

"Whatever, just move out of our way, we need to work on the potion" stated Chris plainly annoyed, not for the first time. "I'll go start the potion" he directed at his aunt. "You could may-be scry for the demon now that we know which one it is."

"And people say I'm bossy" grumbled Dean, making sure a person or two could hear him.

"Just ignore him" said Sam. "Dean, come with me, we have to get some supply". He cut his brother short when he wanted to object. "Unless you let me drive your car…"

"Fine, I'm coming!" was the defeated reply. "It's better than staying around those loony beans here, anyway"

--------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later, everything was set to go after the demon. The Winchester brothers were ready to go to the Demon's lair, Dean with guns and his usual knife even though Chris told him numerous times that it would be useless with Melik. The witchlighter was ready to fight, potion in hand, while his aunt had the spell. Chris had assured her that the Power of Three wasn't needed and their powers combined could defeat the demon…with the potion of course.

"So, everyone's ready?" asked the Charmed One. When it was met with different nods, she took Sam's hand in her own to orb them. Dean, who wanted nothing to do with Chris gripped his brother's arm when they started orbing while the young whitelighter was already gone. They landed on a secluded part of the Underworld. Sam and Dean were looking around, not being familiar with such a surrounding. They heard whispers nearby.

"So, what now?" Dean enquired.

"If the girls are still there, you take them and run and hide. Paige and I will take care of the demon." Chris answered matter of factly.

"You can't ask us to do nothing!" he exclaimed.

"Dean, it's their territory. They know their stuff." Sam replied.

"And while you're at it, why not use a megaphone? I think some people didn't hear you in Timbuktu!" the half witch hushed. "Now if the girls are still alive, they'll be here. If that's the case, you take them away while we vanquish Melik, understood? Thank you!"

Paige rolled her eyes at the boys' antics. "Let's just go. And you two", she pointed at Sam and Dean, "do what he said."

"If only Faith was here!" the older man thought. "Let's roll then." he replied out loud, sighing.

When they entered the cave, the demon was turning its back on them, discussing with one of his minions. They could see 2 exhausted women chained to the facing wall.

-----------

"Hey, Ugly!" Chris yelled. Melik slowly turned around, startled by the voice behind him. "Yes, you, big ugly green …thing!" he continued.

The demon smiled menacingly, showing his long teeth. "Are you talking to me, young witch?!"

"Hey, you seem to have half a brain after all!" he replied, voice full of sarcasm. "You recognized yourself!"

"I will kill you Witch!" he answered angrily, raising his hand where a fireball was already forming.

"I see lots of talk, but no acts" Chris continued to taunt. He easily dodged the fireball thrown at the same moment by orbing.

"You and you! " Melik pointed at the two low levels demons with him, "GET HIM!"

The two demons that Chris decided to name Dumb and Dumber tried to throw fireballs at him, but as they were facing each other, they killed themselves when Chris orbed again. It enraged the demon more who decided to throw fireball after fireball. Chris tried to push them away with his TK but he couldn't manage them all. He threw some back at Melik who got barely a scratch out of them.

Chris was panting with the effort. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the girls being escorted by the Winchesters who freed them. The brief movement of the eye was caught by the demon that immediately turned around to burn them alive. He hit Sam in the back when they couldn't defend themselves.

"Paige NOW!" Chris screamed. She orbed from out of nowhere and threw the potion that Melik easily exploded with his beams.

He laughed. "You really thought you could vanquish me?!" That's when a gunshot could be heard. Dean had shot the demon who stood still, enraged more than ever. He was bleeding but his eyes turned black with anger. The older Winchester felt his gun burning, like the last time. Melik was advancing menacingly, ready to tear him apart when something wet caught him from behind. Chris had gathered what was left of the potion from the floor to throw it at the demon. He turned again, surprised at what just hit him. His flesh started to burn. It was becoming hotter and hotter when Paige and Chris started chanting the spell that would rid them once and for all of this demon. Fire was spinning all around Melik who screamed in agony before evaporating in thin air.

---------

"Hey, Ugly!" Dean rolled his eyes at Chris' attempt at a diversion.

"Come on Dean, we don't have all day" stated Sam while grabbing his brother's arm. "There are innocents to rescue"

Dean looked at him strangely. "Are you going all Chris on me? Cause one smart ass is enough!" Sam chose to ignore his brother and went to the girls'. Upon seeing them, they sighed in relief that someone was finally freeing them while being terrified that their saviours might end up dusted before they could be released!

"Sam, make sure our angel friend is still distracting Green Face while I take care of the locks, ok?" Dean ordered. After opening them, the exhausted and beaten girls wasted no time in fleeing. Sam barely managed to grab one and tell her to not run and be discreet. It was however not needed considering the other one had already run of and was chased by Dean to take cover. "Why can't people stay put when we tell them to do so!" Dean murmured. Luckily for them, Melik hadn't seen them…yet. They started walking quietly, each boy having a tight hold on a girl so they would stay put this time. Dean briefly crossed Chris' gaze to silently tell him everything was fine when all Hell broke lose. Apparently, Chris looking at them was a bad idea…

Everything happened really fast at that point. He remembered firing at the demon – "and to think Chris thought my precious gun was not needed!" - when the vial broke. "Oh crap, not my brightest idea, now he looks pissed!" Dean mumbled when the demon started walking towards him with his murderous glare. He wanted to fire another shot but his gun started burning when all of a sudden, Green Face screamed and exploded!

--------------

"Well, all is well and done" Paige exclaimed back at the manor after they brought back the girls at their own homes.

"I wouldn't have said it better!" Sam added while Dean glared at the two.

"Yeah, everything's peachy!" the older Winchester screamed. "Anyway, nice to have seen you all but we need to go. Sam, come on" he said while starting to walk out.

"Dean, wait up!" his brother asked. Dean turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"We came to vanquish a demon. We did it, now it's time to go! Come on, we don't have all day!" Sam proceeded to roll his eyes at his brother's antics.

"You could at least stay for dinner" Paige suggested. "I know Chris is always hungry after a fight so could stay. Piper will be happy to prepare something for you two."

"Hm…dinner…" Dean pondered. "On the one hand, I wanna get out of here, on the other hand, a good dinner" he thought. "Ok, fine, but just because I'm famished!"

Chris rolled his eyes at Dean's predictability.

"For the record, I still don't like you Angel Boy, you're too cocky." Dean stated when he saw Chris's from the corner of his eyes.

"Look who's talking" Sam replied flabbergasted at his brother's words. "Dean, just drop it please."

Chris just smirked and decided to leave the room, dragged by Paige before a full war ensued between the two men. "I guess all is as well as it can be" she mumbled. They were soon followed by Sam dragging a grumbling Dean. She could faintly hear them arguing." I'm not THAT bad Sammy!" "Yep, everything was as perfect as expected."

THE END


End file.
